


lattes

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: lattes + jinyoung





	lattes

inyoung trudged through his morning like a zombie, his every action automatic. he was out of coffee somehow. (probably the work of the demons known as yugyeom and bambam thinking it was “unhealthy” to drink so much coffee) no coffee meant he’d have to suffer through the crowd of people at a coffee shop for a shot of the good stuff. 

and so he went, begrudgingly, to his most tolerated coffee shop and resigned himself to a long day. that is, of course, until he saw the barista. 

“hi, what can i get for you, sir?” 

“you.” jinyoung blurted, eyes wide and face flushed a deep red.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
